Feelings
by WolfDemonRika
Summary: Zexion's been having odd feelings about Demyx lately. Zemyx


Happy (late) Zemyx day! or Dexion really 9-6 (hehehe) I started it yesterday but didn't have a chance to finish until now

Disclaimer: If I owned KH the org wouldn't have died and there would be yaoi all over the place not just hints okies?

-----------------

-----------------

Zexion leaned silently against the wall opposite Demyx's room, simply listening to the calming melodies coming from behind the closed door. The Nocturne had a habit of sitting in his room and playing whatever came to mind for hours on end in his free time. It was really nice actually; just to sit and listen, not worry about Kingdom Heats or the Organization or the Keybearers. Zexion had made a habit of passing Demyx's room after a mission just to listen for him. _This is pathetic,_ He taped his head against the wall behind him, _I should talk to him, do something to let him know this odd 'feeling' I get around him._ He sighed and ran his hand through his bangs, _What though? He's too dense to figure most things I could do out. Think simple!_

"What's eating you little dude?" Xigbar jumped down from the ceiling, flipping to face the short Nobody.

Zexion jumped, he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Xigbar, "Don't do that Number III. I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"None of your business." He pushed off the wall and took of towards his own room.

"It's about Bubbles in there isn't it?" Xigbar laughed when Zexion stopped and crossed his arms, "Bingo!"

"Go away Xigbar, it's of no concern to you."

"But it is! I just want my little buddies to be happy." The Freeshooter slid his arm around Zexion's neck.

"I doubt that. Don't you have something better to do? A mission, Xaldin, anything?" he glared at Xigbar's hand.

"As if! I just got back, Xally's busy, and you need romance help! What's better than that?" He dragged Zexion through a portal to his room before he had the chance to argue any further.

----------------

Zexion was pushed onto Xigbar's bed violently as the other stalked across the purple and gun themed room to his desk, opening the drawer and rustling through it. "This isn't necessary III, I don't need _romantic_ help. We don't even have hearts."

"Says you! Demy thinks we do so don't be saying stuff like that. Ah ha! Here we go!" He produced a light blue piece of paper and a purple pen, making Zexion roll his eyes. "Write him a note telling him to meet you somewhere special for dinner. I'll get Xaldin working on something right now!"

"But-" Xigbar disappeared in a swirl of darkness. "Well it's more than what I was coming up with." He sat at the desk and started writing.

---------------

"Yo Demy-boy!" Xigbar knocked on his door loudly. "I've got something for ya!"

"Huh? What is it Xigbar?" Demyx opened the door only enough to fit his head out.

"Invitation. Doesn't say who it's from though." he dropped the paper and let it drift down to Demyx's hands, "See ya kid!" He left through a portal.

"Okay, I guess?"

_**Demyx, I need to talk to you. It's very important. Come to the 5**__**th**__** tower at 7. **_

"What the?" The neat handwriting meant it was most likely Marluxia or one of the higher ups (except Vexen with his scientist chicken-scratch). "I'm not in trouble am I? I don't think I've done anything wrong. Well better just go and see!" He smiled and looked at the clock. He had 10 minuets to get ready.

--------------

Zexion sat at the table Xaldin had been nice enough to set up especially for him and Demyx. Some odd blue flowers in shades from the sky to the deepest sea sat in the middle of the table and around the top of the tower. Marluxia had a hand in this as well no doubt. He sighed and fiddled with one of the darker flowers looking up at the softly glowing heart in the sky, the only other light being the tea candles placed around the table. _I hope he shows. I should have put more on the note._ His hand supported his head as he slumped down in his chair. He jerked back up at the sound of a portal opening by him. "Demyx, you came." he smiled.

"Yeah but, what's all this?" He sat down in the opposite chair.

"Xigbar's idea of helping me talk to you."

"Oh, he's butting into other peoples business again?"

"Yeah, but he tries." Zexion twirled the flower in his hand for a moment before handing it to Demyx, "Here."

"Thanks Zexy," He blushed, putting it behind his ear, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's eat first then I can tell you." Zexion was nervous. He couldn't manage to even sit still.

"Sure." Demyx grinned.

---------------------

"Wow that was the best food I've ever tasted!" Demyx leaned back propping his chair on the back legs.

"Xaldin did go a little overboard for us." Zexion chuckled, "Now about what I wanted to tell you, sit up strait first I wouldn't want to shock you into falling."

"Is it bad?" he looked sad, almost worried.

"No not exactly, well it could be but it depends on how you see it." he paused taking a deep breath, "You see Demyx I've been 'feeling' odd around you, we aren't supposed to be able to but I think I..." He stopped, stumbling over his words felt odd to him but he just couldn't say it.

"You think you what?" The water nobody had his head cocked to the side, looking upset but curious.

"I think I'm in love with you." he whispered just loud enough for him to hear, face flushed crimson.

"L-love? You, you love me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I know it sounds ridiculous I shouldn't have bothered you." He swept out of his seat towards the stairs the circled the tower.

"Wait! Zexion! I never said that!" He caught Zexion's sleeve with both hands, "I love you too, but you where always going on about how we don't have hearts or emotions. Just like Xemnas."

"We don't. But, I'm starting to think we don't need them as much as the others think we do."

"That's what I've been trying to tell everyone! They aren't with us, but still part of us if we believe."

"We can talk about hearts later." Zexion grabbed the other's hand and laced their fingers, "For now, let's just enjoy the night."

Demyx rubbed their foreheads together, "Sure."

---------------

---------------

And that's it! I wanted something short and sweat. I ended up with 4 pages of pure cotton-candy fluff :)


End file.
